


Crushing

by red_lilies04



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Coming Out, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, For the most part, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OMORI Spoilers, Parallels, Post True Ending (OMORI), Post-Canon, Relationship Advice, and thinks about mari, hero gives kel crush advice, hero-centric (omori), kind of?, suntan (omori)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_lilies04/pseuds/red_lilies04
Summary: Hero gives Kel some crush advice after his brother admits that he's head over heels for his best friend.
Relationships: Hero & Kel (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI) (past), Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> first omori fic! i love this game and recently discovered suntan! i loved kel and sunny's relationship throughout the game and i think that balance each other perfect :)
> 
> this is mostly hero-centric, so it may not be the most suntan fic ever but i hope you still enjoy! i'm not great with ao3 yet so please let me know if there's more tags that should be added
> 
> *this fic does have major omori spoilers!!!

Since the incident at the hospital after what felt like ages ago, Hero chose to visit home more often once summer ended and his classes began. He wished he realized sooner that he truly needed to see the presence of random cats on the street, smell freshly baked pizza and hero sandwiches from Gino’s, hear the sound of the tetherball at the park repeatedly banging against the pole, flip through the comics at Hoobbeez, and taste the warm and chewy cookies from the Baker’s bakery.

Most of all, Hero missed driving past Faraway’s church, watching Aubrey skate with Kim and the rest of their friends on the sidewalk, smelling his father’s grilling every weekend and the collection of flowers outside of Basil’s home, feeling Hector’s fur when he runs up to him, hearing his mother lovingly lecture him for not coming home more often and Sally’s babbles, tasting his own cooking for the first time after it was made with his brother.

Despite all of this, it took time for Hero to come home. He made a promise when Mari died to be there for his friends, and he renewed that promise after Sunny and Basil were injured and hospitalized.

He doesn’t know if he could ever be “over” Mari’s death. He didn’t even know if he could ever forgive Sunny and Basil at first. When their secret was revealed, the stitched-up wounds he thought he patched up recently were ripped open. Despite how much he wanted to yell and cry and just ask _why,_ he couldn’t. Hero couldn’t control losing Mari, but he can avoid the same happening to Sunny and Basil, along with the rest of his friend group. Mari’s death tore them all apart in different ways, and while it will take a long time for everyone to heal, Hero can at least try. He made the promise that day to himself to heal.

A year has passed, and another summer has begun. Everyone was experiencing new beginnings in their own ways. From what Hero heard, Sunny has been doing well at his new town. According to Kel he’s still being homeschooled and seeing a therapist but has been much happier. Basil spent a few months at the hospital but has also been doing well since then. He returned to school and his parents are around at his home more often now. Apparently he’s working part-time at a new flower shop just outside of town. Hero couldn’t be happier to hear the that boys were doing well. Mari would be so proud of them.

In addition, Aubrey continued going to church and slowly found peace in herself. She was still close with the Hooligans, particularly Kim, but reconnected with Kel, Basil, and Sunny. After a long phone call with Hero one night, she admitted that she still felt guilty over the way she treated Basil, the things she said, the way she left things years ago, and she thought that Mari would be disgusted with her. It was a hard conversation to listen to, but Hero assured that Mari will always love her, and that she would be so happy that she’s learning to forgive and find peace within herself.

Hero had a long journey of overcoming guilt himself, and he emphasizes greatly with his friends’ feelings. They don’t deserve to go through this, they were just kids, but Hero will lay down everything to help them. He feels like it’s the least he can do. 

Then, his brother Kel. He still remembers the way he reacted that day in the hospital, instantly embracing Sunny. Like he wanted to protect him from whatever would be said or done next. Kel, who called Sunny’s mother every week since their house was put on sale, who knocked on Sunny’s door in the slimmest hope that he will come outside for the first time in four years, who completely forgave Sunny and Basil after the truth was revealed.

Since Sunny moved away Kel has kept in contact with him, calling him every couple of days and driving over to visit when he’s not busy with school or basketball practice. Out of the friend group Kel was definitely the one who saw Sunny the most.

After a few months, Hero began to notice some things between the two. How Kel would be mopey after their in-person visits, how he had an extra spring in his step after their calls, how his face would get brighter whenever he mentioned Sunny’s name in a conversation. They were the things younger Kel would tease Hero about after he spent time with Mari.

It was with this realization Hero felt reminiscent. He remembered his first encounter with Mari when they were both young, back when they recently moved into the neighborhood. Her family was the first to welcome them, bringing homemade cookies and introducing their children to Hero and his little brother. His heart tightened.

Sunny and Kel were young then, but Hero and Mari still included them in their play dates (especially when they played “family”, where Hero would be the dad, Mari the mom, and Sunny and Kel the babies. Although there were times where Mari would insist on him being the mom so she could be the dad. And where Sunny wanted to be a cat instead and Kel a dog. Hero still chuckles at the memory). It wasn’t long until they all started going to the same school together, and then they soon met Aubrey and Basil.

He remembered Mari helping the kids with their homework every day after school as he baked cookies to munch on afterwards. At sleepovers he remembered Mari comforting Sunny whenever he couldn’t fall asleep, inviting him to stay in her sleeping bag for the rest of the night. He still recalled her softly singing as she played the piano, he was the only one she didn’t mind listening to her voice. The soft sunlight hitting her hands on the ivory keys, pinkness appearing on her cheeks when Hero played beside her, their fingers intertwining. 

Hero misses her more than ever.

No one could replace Mari, but her unconditional love lives on. For Kel, for Aubrey, for Basil, for Sunny, for him.

There are days where guilt would consume him, and Hero would think that Mari is disappointed with how he turned out. The way he acted towards his family when she left, when he was afraid to visit her own grave, his initial emotions towards Sunny, Basil, and the rest of the world that day at the hospital before he got himself together.

Despite everything, Mari loves him too. And he will love Mari eternally.

Hero refocused his mind back on his brother and Sunny. Of course, he wasn’t positive that Kel had a crush on Sunny, but Hero recognized those kinds of reactions anywhere. As an older brother, it was his obligation and responsibility to give crush and relationship advice to his younger siblings. They’re privileged to have such a charming sibling. He didn’t want to push his brother however, no matter how badly he wanted to tease him.

More than anything, Sunny already felt like family to him. After all, Kel was the one who basically brought their friend group back together. What if he didn’t try calling Sunny and knocking on his door before he moved away, despite them drifting farther and farther apart the past four years? Sunny is lucky to have a friend like him. In addition, the two balance each other out well. Sunny taught Kel Hero believes that no one else would be perfect for his brother.

One day, while Hero was watching a colorful and weirdly entertaining show with Sally napping on the couch, Kel came down from his room for the first time in 3 hours.

“What were you doing for so long?” Hero lightly teased.

“Huh? Oh, just some homework,” Kel scratched the back of his hand, Hero gave him a weird look. Since when did Kel do his homework for 3 hours straight? (Since when did he do his homework at all?) “Uh … I also talked to Sunny for a bit.”

“That’s good,” Hero smiled, he had a feeling he was talking to Sunny, “I’m glad you two are staying connected. He’s lucky to have a friend like you.”

“Ha … thanks,” Hero awkwardly smiled, his cheeks darkening. He stiffly sat down next to Hero, fiddling with a loose string on his shorts. “I would say that I’m lucky to have him, though,” Kel added, murmuring quietly.

Hero was quiet for another moment, glancing over at his brother. Normally he had more to say when after his talks with Sunny.

“Mom and Dad are out right now, right?” Kel asked.

“Yeah, we’re in charge of Sal,” Hero responded, “and no, we can’t order Gino’s tonight. We have food here.”

“C’mon!” Kel pouted, “I wasn’t even thinking about Gino’s until you said that!”

“Fine, maybe,” Hero chuckled, “either way, everything okay?”

Kel looked away, “Urm, I think …”

“Kel,” Hero turned his head, “you can tell me anything, I’m here for you. I know this year has been different-!”

“I like Sunny,” Kel blurted out, his face burning, “also I think I’m gay, or something.”

Hero took a moment to respond, offering a smile to reassure his brother, “I’m proud of you, I think I don’t say that as much as I should,” The tension started to ease from Kel’s shoulders, “Thank you for telling me, I love you Kel.”

“I love you too,” Kel exhaled, “I’m just scared.”

“What are you scared of?” Hero asked, thinking of the right things to say.

“I don’t know … a lot of things?” Kel chuckled, “I haven’t told Sunny, I barely even know what I’m even feeling. I just know that I always loved Sunny, as a friend but I think there’s something else now. I don’t know how long it’s been there, and I don’t know how to let him know.”

Hero nodded and Kel continued, “Plus, I’m not sure if he would even react. I swear there was some kind of tension the last time I went to his house. I should have told him something then … but he liked Aubrey at some point, right? Or did she like him? Or was it mutual? Either way, he might still like her and I’m just making myself look so stupid since he doesn’t actually feel the same way-!”

“Kel,” Hero softly interrupted his brother’s spiral, “it’s okay. It’s okay to feel confused or scared. I think – I know that nothing can ever go between your and Sunny’s relationship, no matter what happens,” he swallowed thickly, “and if he doesn’t feel the same way, it’s okay. I think you should still take the chance to tell him if you’re ready.”

“I know,” Kel looked down, “but what if he doesn’t want to be in my life anymore? Sunny - he means so much to me, I don’t want to ruin what we already have. He’s basically my best friend, and I don’t know if I can take that kind of risk. I scared to lose him again.”

“I felt … the same way with Mari at first,” Hero murmured, “And what I’ve learned from that is the longer you keep your feelings in, the more you’re going to overthink. And the more you overthink the less likely you’re going to act. I think risks like that are ones that are worth taking, because Sunny deserves to know and he’s important to you.”

“Even if … he doesn’t feel the same, it might be awkward at first but ultimately you’ll always love and care about each other. Plus, things can always change, but you’ll never know for sure until you take that risk. Like you said to me with Mari, someone has to make the first move. And, you were right.” Hero chuckled.

“Gahh, you’re right,” Kel smiled, which made Hero feel like he accomplished something today, “okay, I’ll tell him. Should I give something to him? Write him something? I’ve never done this before, what did you do with Mari?” 

“I baked her something on Valentine’s Day before I confessed,” Hero grinned, “But Sunny seems like he would prefer things other than gifts. Anything else in mind?”

“I don’t know, dedicate a free throw for him like those other basketball players do for their girlfriends? Sunny may be smart, but not gonna lie he hardly knows anything about basketball. You should have heard our conversation after I invited him to one of our games!” Kel laughed.

“But you still love him,” Hero lightly pushed at Kel’s shoulder, chuckling.

“I guess I do,” Kel smiled softly, blushing, “To be fair, I don’t know much about music either. Wait until I go to one of his performances, I’m gonna be clueless …”

“Okay, okay, let’s brainstorm. Sunny seems to like simple, let’s go from there.” Hero reached under the coffee table for a pencil and scrap pieces of paper.

“I don’t really remember helping you this much with Mari …” Kel said, “now I feel bad!”

“Well, you were still pretty young at the time, and your head was kind of already full with video games and Orange Blast or whatever those chemicals you drink are called,” Kel was ready to interrupt to correct his brother, “but, you’re my brother. And you kind of remind me of myself when I was crushing on Mari, so I know what to say now. Hopefully you’ll be less awkward than I was.”

“Yeah,” Kel’s voice grew quieter, “I … still really miss her.”

“I miss her too, I still think about her every day,” Hero responded, “She would be proud of us.”

“She would,” Kel smiled at his brother, “how did she respond when you told her?”

Hero laughed, “Her face got super red and I was terrified that I screwed everything up,” he scratched the back of his head, “but then … she kissed me, so I guess things were okay. Then we ate those treats together.”

“I can see that, Sunny’s face gets super red when I compliment him too. So that’s the best-case scenario?”

“You can say that. She also gushed over my smile.”

“No need to show off! But cool, I’ll keep that in mind next time I lie awake at night. I wonder if Sunny likes my smile …”

Guess the hopeless romantic trait runs in the family, huh?

***

Kel and Sunny were alone by the lake, their bare feet dangling together on the surface of the water. Comfortable silence rested among them.

Until Kel’s phone buzzed in his pocket; he quickly read the message that appeared on screen.

Hero: “You got this.”

The younger brother smiled, turned his phone face down, then turned towards Sunny. The evening light made his pale skin glow, warm brown flickers appearing in his dark eyes. He truly lived up to his name; he was the sunshine in Kel’s life.

Sunny never needed anything big or extravagant to make his life happier. Kel knew that better than anybody. Mari was like that too, according to Hero’s stories.

He never missed Sunny’s eyes lighting up whenever he saw their friends; the soft smile on his face when Kel visits. All along, Kel’s presence was enough for Sunny. All he had to do now was speak.

They met eyes. Kel smiled warmly at his best friend. Now was the perfect moment.

“Sunny, I need to tell you something.”


End file.
